Denial And Rejection
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: When Roxas asked Olette for a date, it was a fairy tale come true for the heroine. But when he broke his promise and goes out with another girl, Olette felt rejected. Will she forgive him or should it be denied? [ROXETTE]
1. Chapter 1 PROMISE

**Summary:**

**When Roxas asked Olette for a date, it was a fairy tale come true for the heroine. But when Roxas broke his promise for the date and goes with another girl… will Olette forgive him or will it be rejection for our blue eyed and golden haired prodigy? ROXETTE**

**Denial And Rejection**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

**Chapter 1: Promise**

_Some times we give each other promises. Even when we know we can't hold them. We break these promises and break each other because of it. Sadly is that even if it's just a small promise you break, its bounded to our hearts and might affect us. Next time maybe no one will trust you because … you broke that little promise before._

**OOOO**

_I'll never let you see   
The way my broken heart is hurting me  
I've got my pride and I know how to hide  
All the sorrow and pain  
I'll do my crying in the rain _

_**It doesn't matter if we're friends who are in love…**_

_**It will never stop me from loving you…  
**_

Olette watches the train passed by the station where she was. She was happy for some reason; though she had missed the second to the last train to her home. Who will ever thought, the boy she loves asked her for a date. She looked at her watch, which she only bought that morning. It cost her all her savings for that part time job; she and her friends had applied on. It was nine in the evening, she looked up it was about to rain.

"_What shall I wear for tomorrow?"_ she thought as she sat down on a bench just beside the platform she was standing on. She placed her orange white polka dotted bag beside her and looked at the dark heavens. She smiled to herself; she recalled what happened earlier on when she and her friends were at that part time job at that flower shop.

**Flashback…**

"_For god forsaken Pence! Will you stop eating and help me tie this bouquet!" Hayner protested, holding up high a bouquet of freshly picked roses. The sunny colored haired kid walked up to Pence, who hid his bag of chips inside his bag._

"_All right! Geez Hayner!" he sighed, cutting a silver laced ribbon with a scissors and giving it to his friend, who smiled at him triumphantly. "See self-control Pence!" _

_At the other side of the workplace, Olette was having so much fun cutting out the transparent wrappers while Roxas watches her from the corner of the room, as he himself waters the flowers._

_Olette looked at him, he smiled at her with soft light tints on his cheeks. He liked her, although he doesn't want to show it. He was afraid that she'll reject him. Rejection for him was too much to handle. _

_Olette smiled back. She placed the scissors down on the table and walked up to him. "What are you doing Roxas? You're drowning the flowers!" she giggled. _

_Roxas looked at the flowers he was watering. He didn't realize that he was watering the flowers too much. He quickly placed down the watering bucket on the small stool beside him and he too laughed. He felt stupid!_

"_Are you done already?" he asked, Olette shook her head slowly. _

"_Not yet! You? Are you done watering those flowers?" she asked and knelt down in front of the freshly picked flowers and looked at them closely, inhaling the flower's sweet fragrance._

_He watched her as she looked at the flowers happily. He knelt down to join her and picked a fully bloomed red rose and gave it to her. She smiled and took it gratefully. _

"_Thanks! But this will cost you" she said, admiring its radiant color, the color of blood, but to be précised the color of **Love.** _

"_That's all right! At least I made you smile" he exclaimed, almost blushing at what his mouth blurted out, though it wasn't a lie or a flattering phrase, it was for real!_

_Olette's eyes widened. She smiled on what he had said to her earlier. She wanted to hear it once again; she loved the way he told her that. She felt happy all of a sudden as if she wanted to hug him in return for his kind words, but she was afraid._

"_Hug him Olette! You know you want too!" as if on a cue, Hayner's teasing voice echoed inside Olette's mind, forcing her to glare angrily at his smirking friend._

"_Shut up! Shut up!" Olette shouted. She wanted to punch Hayner's soul out, but she withdraws, it will ruin her reputation to Roxas. So she just glared at him and Hayner just walked off, waving a hand back at them._

"_That idiot!" she pouted, looking back to Roxas, who was looking at the flowers. _

"_Don't mind him Olette!" he said coolly, as if it didn't bother him. He looked at her and smiled. "It's almost time to go home, shall we fix these mess?' he asked, looking back at his and Olette's workplaces. Olette nodded, walking off to her workplace and cleaning up all her mess there. _

_As the four friends were walking out of the flower shop and after receiving their day's salary, Hayner and pence wanted to waste all their money at a video game shop. Roxas wanted to join them, but he thought of Olette. If he comes with the two boys, Olette will be left alone to go back to her home, so he refused to join Hayner and Pence._

OOO 

"_Why didn't you join them?" Olette asked, looking at Roxas. She sighed and stopped on her tracks. "If you want to join them, feel free! I don't want to be a burden!" she said in a very lowly voice. "So have some fun, I can go home by myself" she smiled._

_Roxas looked at her blankly, and then he began to laugh. She narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at him. "I'm serious!" she blurted out._

"_Hey! It's no big deal Olette! I can always come to that shop anytime! Besides I'll feel guilty if something bad happens to you" he tried not to laugh again. Olette was just looking at him blankly._

"_Are you telling me the truth?" she asked. Roxas nodded. He grabbed her left hand and intertwined it with his right hand. She began to blush and she looked at him startled. "Of course I'm telling the truth!" he replied. "Why am I going to lie to you?" he asked._

_Olette felt warmness on both of their intertwined hands. She wanted it to last forever, but Roxas parted. He walked ahead and then he stopped just a few meters from her. He turned around to face her. She looked at him with a confused look. "Olette" he called out._

"_What is it?" she asked as she walked up to him. With a few steps, she was now standing a few inches from him. _

"_Will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked, with seriousness written on both of his Sapphire blue eyes. _

_Olette's emerald colored eyes widened and she felt hotness on her face all of a sudden. **Did he just ask her for a date?**_

"_Olette?" Roxas called for the second time. Olette looked thunder struck._

_Olette looked at him and then she started to laugh. "Of course!" she replied enthusiastically. _

"_That's great!" now Roxas was thunder struck. She said **Yes!** "I'll meet you at that bridge near the park, okay? Before sun break" he asked, Olette approves. _

_Olette walked up closer to him, now an inch from him. She smiled and closed her eyes and on a flash she quickly gave Roxas a kiss on his right cheek. He was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. He blushed almost bright red. "As for being grateful and fair, you can go with Hayner and Pence. I can go home by my self from here" she said, looking at the station a few meters from them. _

"_No! I promised you I'll bring you home safe and sound" he refused._

"_Come on Roxas! Don't be stubborn or I'll cancel off our date" she exclaimed, folding her arms on her chest. "Just have some fun, I'll be fine!" she smiled._

"_You sure?" he asked, looking at her worriedly. Olette nodded and then she pushed him on another direction. "Go before those two leaves!" she exclaimed. Roxas smiled at her and ran off, waving a thankful hand to her, and she waved back too._

**End of Flashback…**

After her recalling of the past, the last train to her home came. She stood up quickly and got her bag and rushed inside the well-lighted train. She sat beside the door and watched the view outside as it drizzled. She looked at the window, and smiled happily. How she wished that day would never end. But even though it ended, the memories still linger inside her mind… and inside her heart…

OOOO

**End of chapter 1! Please review! Next chapter, Roxas goes out with another girl, leaving poor Olette waiting for him and drenching from the rain. Who is this girl? Is it over for Roxas and Olette?**


	2. Chapter 2 CAUGHT IN THE RAIN

**Denial And Rejection**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

**Chapter 2: Caught in the rain**

Hayner was carrying an unconscious Olette to her home. She was a having a very high fever due to the rain. She had been standing for two straight hours at the bridge, drenching herself with the strong rain. She was waiting for Roxas to come. Hayner and Pence were worried about her. She was stubborn, not wanting to leave the place; she said that she'd wait for Roxas no matter what. **_Is she really madly in love with him?_**

_**And where is Roxas all this time?**_

"Roxas" Olette mumbled as Hayner placed her on their couch. Her parents were out that night and she was left alone there. Pence returned from the kitchen with a bag of cold ice on his left hand and a thermometer on his right. He gave the thermometer to Hayner, who placed it on Olette's mouth, while Pence himself placed the bag of ice on Olette's head.

"Where could Roxas gone to?' Pence asked. Hayner clenched his fist. "That idiot! He broke his promise to Olette!" he spat. "And he was excited about the date too, but why didn't he showed up?' Pence added, looking at poor Olette, who was now suffering with a very high fever.

Olette stirred on her side and started to cry. She remembered everything that happened before she fell unconscious. It was something that made her sick, Roxas was with another girl. **_Who is she? _**

Hayner and Pence felt sorry for their friend. They didn't know what to do, so they tried o cheer her up by saying silly jokes, but even when their jokes, Olette was still unhappy and crying her heart out.

"Olette tell us what exactly happened?' Hayner asked patting her back lightly. She coughed roughly and then she felt her stomach rumble with pain. She sat up, clutching her aching stomach. Pence began to get real worried and called the doctor. Hayner sat next to her and hugged her. She was startled, but she didn't push him, the pain was too much to handle.

"Olette, I shouldn't have left you with him" Olette's eyes widened.

Hayner was her first crush; he was always there when Seifer and his group of thugs were bullying her. She still didn't know Roxas yet. Hayner will always cheer her up and bring her presents on her birthday, but when Roxas came in her life, she suddenly forgot her infatuation with Hayner and she paid more attention to the blue-eyed boy.

"Hayner, it's over for the two of us" she replied, pulling him away from her. She looked deep on his copper brown eyes and she looked down, tears falling down from her emerald orbs. "I love Roxas! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

Hayner watched her as she cried for the boy, whom he called his best friend. The same boy, who he entrusted Olette. He tried not to feel rejected but instead hugged her. "I know you love him, but at least let me hug you for the last time" he said.

Olette felt sorry for Hayner and she returned the hug. She didn't feel anything towards Hayner anymore; she looks up to him as a brother, a friend, her protector when Roxas was gone.

Pence returned with the doctor. He saw Hayner caressing on his arm the sobbing Olette. He smiled and cleared his throat. Hayner looked at him and blushed light pink. They both pulled from their embrace and looked away from each other's gaze.

"So let me see your illness young lady" the doctor smiled as he approached the brunette, who was now looking pale.

After a few examinations, the doctor smiled and looked at the two boys, who were looking quite concern. "Boys you have nothing to worry about, she just has some flu that's all! It'll be gone for a few days if she'll take some medications and proper rest" the kind doctor exclaimed, giving Hayner Olette's medicines.

"If there's no luck with her sickness, call me" he said and Pence led him to the front door.

Hayner looked at Olette, who was lying on the couch, hands on her stomach and deep in thoughts, eyes looking outside the window. He sat down next to her again and smiled at her.

'Don't worry! I'll give Roxas a lesson" he didn't mean it literally.

Olette looked at him and smiled. "Just don't kill him" she laughed weakly, Hayner nodded, patting her head softly. "Get some rest!" he said. Olette smiled for the last time before drifting off to a deep slumber.

**Flashback…**

_It was getting late that night. Olette looked at her watch and sighed. Roxas was now late for about an hour. She decided to take a stroll at the park to clear her mind. After walking a bit, she settled herself on a bench beside the fountain and watched two couple, getting lovey dovey. She smiled, wishing it was her and Roxas. She stood up and walked back to the bridge, but still no sight of Roxas._

"_I better look for him" she said to herself before rushing up to the town's square. When she reached the busy part of the town, it began to rain heavily. She looked for a place to settle for a while and found no empty space…_

_As she was running from the rain, she passed by an old antique shop, something made her gasped and stopped on her tracks. It was Roxas; he was hugging a girl her same age with blonde hair like his but lighter, though the girl's face wasn't revealed._

_She wanted to approach them and slap Roxas' face but her body couldn't move. She felt numb on her legs. She cursed the two of them. _

"_**Roxas! You idiot!"** she shouted, making Roxas looked at her worriedly and the girl parted from him, looking as far from Olette's angry face. _

"_Olette! Wait!" he called out, but Olette started to run away from him. He swore he saw her crying. He felt sad and angry all of a sudden. She looked at the girl at his back, she was smiling at him. _

"_Roxas! Please stay with me for a while! I missed you!" she said, but Roxas looked away._

"_Look Namine, we only met a few months ago! I don't have any feelings for you anymore! I'm really sorry!" Roxas exclaimed and started to chase after Olette, who disappeared from the crowd. _

"_ROXAS!" Namine called out but he was long gone. _

_**OOO**_

_Olette stopped in front of the bridge. She clenched both her fists and she fell on the ground, pounding at it real hard. She wanted to explode; she cannot contain her emotions anymore. It was breaking her apart. _

"_Roxas you dummy! I hate you! I hate you!" she blurted out angrily. She began to cry uncontrollably, she felt hotness enveloping her fragile body. She looked at the road in front of her eyes, it was blurry. Her head was aching so much, so is her heart. She saw two black figures coming towards her and she fell to unconsciousness from stress. The last thing she remembered after falling through the darkness was the cute face of Roxas… saying goodbye to her…_

**End of Flashback…**

**OOO**

**I'll make it a cliffhanger for a while! Hehehe… so please Review! Pardon me for the errors!  
**

**Okay, so Hayner and Olette were a couple back then, so is Roxas and Namine… let's see what will happen next! Stayed tune and Hit the REVIEWS button! Thanks!**


End file.
